User talk:4kant,6/List
Maybe a distinction should be made between full/associate members, e.g. bold-''italic''. 77topaz (talk) 08:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Mayhaps :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) You seriously need to update this list :P Note: Perpona and Izobretania are defunct. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I'd say much more than those are defunct. Only about 5 of those are fairly activeat the moment. HORTON11: • 19:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) They are defunct as in even their wikis have been deleted. --OuWTB 04:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll remove the defunct ones, but the inactive ones will stay for obvious reasons. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) You do not seem to include Krävland :o --OuWTB 09:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Then add it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to mess up the lay-out though :o --OuWTB 09:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Not sure what to say: "Why do you have such low expectations of yourself?" or "Good to see that you realise that Limburg's takavíhki"? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Probably the first one if you want to start a new kind of discussion with me instead of those we usually have twenty times a week :o --OuWTB 15:02, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Why do you have such low expectations of yourself? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:09, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Because I am not an experienced wiki editor :( --OuWTB 16:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I see your alcoholism has caused you to forget your many years of wiki experience :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:05, February 21, 2015 (UTC) *just notes that Germanic people are prone to extreme alcoholism* -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @experience: I may have edited a lot, but maybe I did not experience it, causing me to have no experience :o @Germanic: I like alcohol though :o --OuWTB 20:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) @Germanic: Well you're an example of that :P "prone" roughly means "vulnerable", Limburgish /is/ Germanic, and I suppose you are human o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @experience: The cause of you experiencing nothing being alcohol? :P @Germanic: Kauf, you're generalising too much. Limburgish people may just be takavíhki alcoholics, but the Germanic people of The Takavíhki Island only drink tea, which, as far as I know, contains no alcohol at all :P And Swedes are of course perfectly civilised and know the limits of alcohol consumption :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC) @experience: Why do you cyberbully me? It's not good for my confidence :( @Germanic: Hahah, yeah, there's a reason alcohol is too expensive to buy in Sweden. If it had a normal price, all Swedes would be drunk all the time, like those Småland moonshiners :P --OuWTB 12:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) The Takavíhki Islanders are basically Norman those times though, and(, dittoing Oos,) Sweden has crazy prices :P That's how all kills are justified. © -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @experience: I am merely asking a question in order to acquire knowledge and thus desawdustify my head even further :o @Germanic: No, it's expensive in Sweden because that way we can profit more from all those Norwegians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) @Germanic: Gotcha, I knew ʔalkoʔol is inadequately priced because of profits :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @Germanic: We don't want to end up like Greece è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) @experience: Try a different wording so it doesn't offend me :o @Germanic: well, Sweden could always sell wood when they're in problems :P --OuWTB 10:48, February 23, 2015 (UTC) WUD IZ SWADESH NAYSHNUL PRIDE WE NO WNANA SLEL IT(((((((( Honestly, I think ʔalkoʔol is the greatest PROFIT source ever :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Just feeling like crazy. Sorry. @experience: How come you did not experience editing this wiki? :o @Germanic: Top-quality wooden Ikea furniture :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Top-quality wooden Ikea furniture is good, but, *takes a sip from a cup of lő* tágaf, bád-bèr lő tüfèrèd(è)raþ (crazy-priced alcohol is better)! xD From now on, Lovia will be Lővia in Fèngëmèr :P Sweden will not make raw wood the main profit source in any case. I bet 50 bȅr that it won't o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @experience: You me psychiatrist now? :o @Germanic: I was thinking about raw wood though :o --OuWTB 04:14, February 24, 2015 (UTC) @experience: Feel the editing, young wikiwan. @Germanic: *rejoices* -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) @experience: Yes, I am :o @Germanic: It's better to have the sawmills outside of Sweden to prevent the sawdust from entering Swedish heads :P Therefore we make a lot of profit from exporting raw wood to Norway :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:19, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :@experience: So you gonna help me? :o @Germanic: that's pretty smart though :P --OuWTB 06:12, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::@experience: Probably :o @Germanic: Swedes áre smart è --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::@experience: So... :o @Germanic: :o --OuWTB 15:32, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::@experience: Drink some vampire blood, it'll take you back to the past and make you experience your editing :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:36, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::@experience: I'm allergic to that though :'( --OuWTB 07:11, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@experience: Also if you first make beer of it? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::@experience: Will you teach me how? :o --OuWTB 13:52, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@experience: As the highpriest of Sliras, surely you know how to make blood beer? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:33, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::@experience: Pretty sure that's one of my other personas though :o --OuWTB 10:41, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@experience: As a Limburgish takavíhkitâlo, you should follow the Slirasian priests' secret procedure to make beer out of blood :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:38, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::@experience: That doesn't seem to make any sense though :o --OuWTB 10:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@experience: This discussion already stopped making sense when I mentioned vampire blood though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::@experience: you still didn't help me though :o --OuWTB 06:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@experience: Nonsense rarely helps one though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:38, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@experience: :o --OuWTB 14:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) This conversation proves how incredibly takaviki you guys are. :o --Semyon 20:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Please elaborate :o --OuWTB 06:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No - 'cause that would require me to partake in the discussion. :P --Semyon 15:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::You're takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:46, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Now you leave me with a inferiority complex :( --OuWTB 17:56, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::: *A month later* :::::inferiority complex - lack of calling you takavíhki? o: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::For some reason, you got very takavíhki remarks :o --OuWTB 10:22, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Slavs è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Chwokant clychar. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Pasimi? Or should I add it myself to the list? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC)